The Doctor vs The Shower
by Number1tenthd.rfan
Summary: The Doctor experience's his very first human shower, what could possibly go wrong? Hope you like it!


"Come on in, Doctor!" Donna chuckled.

The Doctor sulked into her kitchen covered head to toe in green alien goop.

"It's not funny!" He whined.

Donna tried to compose herself. "I'm sorry but I swear I thought blowing up that Slitheen was a good idea at the time."

He rolled his eyes. "Next time leave the alien plans to the alien."

She smirked. "Whatever you say, spaceman."

The Doctor sighed. "Okay so now what do I do?"

"Well you head upstairs and take a shower." She said.

"But I don't know how to use a human shower." He protested.

Donna shook her head. "I'm sorry but since the TARDIS is refueling you can't use that shower."

"Can't I wait?" He whined.

She glared at him. "Don't even go there sunshine."

"Alright I'll use your shower." He grumbled heading upstairs.

She smiled. "That's a good boy, call me if you need help."

"Thanks." The Doctor frowned.

Donna watched him disappear upstairs before laughing again.

The Doctor stood there in her bathroom puzzled on what to do first. "Donna!" He shouted.

"What?" She yelled.

"Am I supposed to take my clothes off before or after go I into the shower?"

"Duh, before! And leave your clothes on bedroom floor so I can wash them!" Donna shouted.

He carefully removed his slimy suit and tossed it on the bedroom floor.

"Now what?" He yelled standing inside the tub.

"Turn the water on!" She replied. Then she mumbled under her breath. "Dumbo"

"I heard that!" The Doctor shouted.

For a couple of minutes he stood there trying to figure out the knobs, he wanted to ask Donna's help but he was determined to do it himself.

First he turned the left knob. "Dear Rassilon that hot!" The Doctor yelled jumping backwards.

Then he tried the right knob. "Ah hee ooh that's bloody freezing!" He yelped.

The Doctor tried to back away but ended up tangled in the shower curtain and fell to the floor.

Hearing the thud Donna yelled. "Doctor, are you alright?"

Cursing in Galifrey he untangled himself and glared at the shower.

"I'm fine!" He shouted back.

"Their has to be a better way to conquer this torture chamber." The Doctor said shaking his head.

Then he got an idea and reached for his sonic screwdriver and adjusted the water temperature.

Stepping inside he sighed with relief. "Ah that's better, now what am I supposed to wash my hair with?"

He said glancing at two bottles, one marked shampoo and the other marked body wash.

The Doctor shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter besides my hair is part of my body so I'll use the body wash."

He poured half the strawberry banana scented liquid all over himself and began washing.

After he got done showering the Doctor tried to shut off the water but quickly realized that maybe using the sonic screwdriver earlier was not such a good idea after all.

Donna was downstairs in the kitchen waiting for the dryer to be done when she heard the Doctor's nervous voice.

"Um, D-Donna I need your help." He begged.

"Sure Doctor what is-whoa!" She exclaimed looking up at the soaked half-naked Doctor.

"Oi', eyes up here." He said.

Donna shook her head. "Why are wearing my pink towel and smell like a giant banana?" She asked.

"I-I used half of your body wash." The Doctor replied nervously.

"You're skinny, you don't need half a bottle." Donna answered.

"Actually, I used some in my hair to save time." He said staring at his feet.

She gawked at him. "That stuff is not for your hair!"

He started to answer but she stopped him. "Never mind, just explain why you're wearing the towel and not the robe."

"Well I'm wearing your towel because the robe's wet. He said.

"Why is the robe wet?" Donna asked.

"Uh, because your bathroom's wet."

"How did my bathroom get wet?" She asked slowly rising from her chair.

"Uh, well because I tried to control the shower with my sonic screwdriver and something's gone wrong." The Doctor answered cringing.

Donna made a dash for the bathroom.

Opening the door they overcome by jets of water spraying everywhere.

"Doctor, fix this now!" She shouted.

"I can't, nothing can stop it!" He insisted.

Groaning she walked over and simply turned the pipes.

A soaked Donna then tapped her foot and frowned at him. "Well?"

Like a caught little kid the Doctor knew he had to start explaining.

After he explained Donna didn't say anything but eventually her anger turned into laughter easing the Doctor's mind.

"I still can't believe you used the body wash in your hair." She chuckled as they walked back to the TARDIS.

"Well hair is part of the body so it seemed logical." He smirked.

"You do realize you're going to be smelling like a banana for a while?" Donna said.

He shrugged. "At least I'll be a good-looking banana." He teased.

Donna playfully rolled her eyes. "You really are daft but I have to admit that was fun."

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah it was."

Then a look of horror came on his face and he stopped.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"D-Donna did you clean the bathroom?" He asked nervously.

"I thought you did." She replied.

Then they heard Sylvia's angry voice yelling from the house. "Donna, Doctor what the hell did you do to my bathroom!"

Panicking the Doctor grabbed Donna's hand and shouted. "Run!"


End file.
